Family
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Harry doesn't have friends. He was solider; lost his family in the war, and everyone else he considered family or friends betrayed him. It's all I really know about his past, not much to go on but getting Harry to talk about himself is not an easy task. HARRY POTTER/DOM TORETTO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Won't Back Down

_So I started this a while back, that's why the writing style is like my older stories. I promise it picks up speed in the next couple of chapters, first ones are just setting up the story, so please stick with it for more than this first one. I don't own the fast and the furious franchise, or anything Harry Potter. Don't have beta, sorry for any mistakes. I am working on quite a few more F &F stories and even a few marvel so no worries. Oh and of course more xXx/F&F crossovers, and even a This Means War/F&F crossover. This is Harry Potter/Dom don't like don't read._

Dominic Toretto and Brian O' Conner pushed their way through the crowd that was leaving the disreputable warehouse that was in deep down L.A., most referred to it as the L.A Hell District. It was a creepy run down area where the more illegal dealings happened. Tonight the warehouse held a fighting event, where opponents take turns beating on one another till only one man is left standing, and that man then takes home a large amount of cash. An underground fight club was neither man's typical scene, but it was a quiet night for street racing and Dom's sister, and Brian's Mrs, Mia had kicked them out of the house in a huff. Being six months pregnant had not only shortened her temper, but also her tolerance for any type of gear head speak. Neither man was afraid of much, they had been through countless death defying situations and never thought twice. Facing down angry mob bosses, being minutes away from being blown up, running from the law, and jumping from numerous things onto a speeding car was nothing in comparison to a pregnant furious Toretto woman. After the two walked out of the house (read ran) they drove around a bit, until they came upon a huge crowd leading underground. With nothing better to do they decided to follow the group, and ended up paying to see a bunch grown men beat the crap out of each other.

"Can't believe the small kid took it, he was just barley scraping by in his first fights," Brian commented as they walked to the car.

"Yeah," Dom grunted. "He was smart, sand bagging it until the end, no one thought of him as a real competitor."

Both men stopped after hearing the sounds of a fight happening in the alley they were passing by. Brian crept closer with Dom right behind him to get a better look at what was happening. A group of five huge guys where attacking a smaller man. One of the men was holding the smaller one down while the rest kicked and punched him. Dom and Brian were just about to step in when they saw the group stop. They decided to hang back, and only get involved if they were absolutely needed. The last thing either man wanted was to bring down some heat on their new peaceful life.

The biggest man in the group bent down and removed something from the beaten man's shirt pocket. "Not so tough now are you, you little bitch? I'll be taking this money, and don't let me see you around here again." The smaller man just laid on the ground, he was so still that Brian was unsure if he was conscious or even alive at that point. He was truly looked like a broken man, who had no fight left in him. He didn't even twitch when all five men spat on him before they turned and started heading towards their cars. Just when they were almost there the leader called out to one of his men, "oh take his bike too."

Neither Dom nor Brian had noticed the pitch black Victory Gunner parked behind the man sitting in the shadows, until they saw the thug walk in its direction. He wasn't anywhere near the bike before the small man stood back up, he had blood pouring down his face, and you could tell by the way he stood that one of his legs was badly damaged. His breathing was shallow, and Dom was pretty sure some of his ribs were broken by the way his hand hovered over them. However none of the pain that the guys were sure that he was feeling showed when he put himself into a fight stance and said, "you're not taking my bike." When the two racers saw the group of thugs walk back towards the battered man, they decided enough was enough. The ran towards the group, and gave them the fight of their lives, it did surprise both of them to see the small guy not only still standing, but fighting with them. It wasn't long before all five men had enough and were running back to their cars to escape from the two guys who appeared from nowhere. Once they were gone the injured man fell on his knees in exhaustion and pain.

"Thanks," he rasped.

Dom and Brian walked over to the fallen guy, and got a good look at him for the first time. They couldn't see many distinct features thanks to the lack of light and the blood that stained the guys face, but the black hair and green eyes were enough for both men to know who kneeled before them.

Brian looked over at Dom and nodded in agreement. "You're the kid who just won the fight in there aren't you?"

The green eyed man scowled, "I'm not a kid I'm 26, but yes I did win, just for those bastards to come and take my money." He said with a British accent.

Dom chuckled, "you're a feisty one aren't you?"

The fighter looked up at Dom with a smart ass reply on the tip of his tongue, but it died as soon as he caught sight of the man. He had an intimidating, but rather good looking appearance, and it caught the smaller of the three men off guard. To make up for his momentarily lapse in speech the young man shook his head and grabbed his ribs. "I would give a smartarse reply to that, but the loss of blood must be affecting my brain."

"You should get to a hospital," Brian said matter of factly.

It was his turn to chuckle now. "That will not be happening, hospitals cost money, and just in case you missed my earlier statement those bastards took off with any money I had. I am also not the kind of free man that can go wondering into a hospital if you know what I mean." Dom and Brian looked at each other they knew all too well what he meant. "I'm fine anyways been in worse scrapes than this, and pulled through. I do thank you for the help however in running them off, money can be made, but that bike cannot be replaced."

"Sure bro," Brian said while looking skeptical about the young man being as fine as what he said he was. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, and you are?"

"I'm Brian O' Conner and this Dominic Toretto." Brian answered.

"Sounds familiar," Harry said.

"Yeah well we have had our fair share of new's coverage," grumbled Dom.

Harry stood up and hobbled his way over towards his bike, but collapsed before he got there. Both men helped Harry up and walked him over to the wall where they could sit him down.

"If you won't let us take you to a hospital at least let us drop you off with family," Brian said with concern lacing his voice. He didn't know what it was about this guy, but he felt the same brotherly connection that he had with Dom towards him.

Harry stared straight in front of him and answered, "Can't…I don't have one."

Dom winced at the cold tone and asked, "Friends?"

Harry laughed bitterly, "None of those either."

Brian couldn't help but start to feel pity for the man sitting against the wall. "How about we just take you to your home then." Both Brian and Dominic's stomachs dropped when they heard Harry laugh hysterically in an empty way.

"Ouch," he gasped out while grabbing his ribs, "hurts to laugh." He wiped at the blood on his face and looked straight at Brian. "You think someone with a family, friends, and a home would be here getting the shit beat out them to make a few bucks?" Brian saw Dom tense as he crossed his arms. "Look I really am fine, was planning on sleeping here tonight anyways."

Brian had opened his mouth to argue that the man was too injured to stay in a dark alley alone, but Dom beat him to it. "No, Brian go get the car, you'll come with us."

Harry was going to say it wasn't necessary, but one look at the man named Dominic, and he knew arguing would get him nowhere. "I'm not leaving my bike," he said a bit petulantly instead.

Dom kneeled down and looked Harry in the eyes. "I'll drive it back to my place, I promise I'll take care of it, I know it's important to you."

Harry gave a jerky nod as Brian pulled up in a Chevrolet Chevelle SS. Brian and Dom both carefully loaded Harry into the front seat and took off. It wasn't far, but Brian could tell the car ride was excruciating for Harry. When they pulled up in the drive Dom got off the Gunner and made his way to help Brian maneuver Harry into the house. The whole team was staring in shock as they brought the injured man inside. Harry body was starting to give out from pain, and Dom and Brian had to practically carry him to the couch. Not that it was a huge effort, the man was extremely light for his age, Dom attributed it to street living.

Mia had already left the room and returned with the first aid kit, by the time Harry was sitting on the couch. Everyone on the team just continued to watch the event unfold they knew there was a time and place for questions, and now was not the time. Not when there was a man who looked like someone had tried to beat him to death on the verge of passing out on the couch.

Harry tried to speak to Dom about something, but sleep was trying to pull him under and it was all just a mess of slurred words that couldn't be understood. Dom bent down and whispered gently to Harry that everything was going to be okay that he should sleep to escape the pain. It was more gentle then any of the team thought he could be.

Dom's whispering seemed to be doing the trick, and Harry eyes were drooping shut until, one of the team members who was in the garage at the time of the three men's arrival walked into the room and took notice of the man on the couch.

"Harry?!" Was echoed throughout the living room.

Harry lifted his head just enough to look at the person screaming his name, "oh hey Han," he said before passing out.


	2. Monsters and Friends

Mia shoved Dominic and Brian out her way and called over for Letty to help her stitch the man up. The bigger man stood up and hovered over Harry for a moment, he didn't seem to want to move. "Dom he's going to be okay," Mia said, "but you need to move so I can work." Her brother moved and tore his gaze off of Harry, and set it upon Han with a scrutinizing look. With Han's track record he wasn't sure if him knowing Harry was a good thing or not.

Han chuckled at Dom's look and decided to put the man out of his misery, "It's not like what you're thinking, Harry ran with me in Tokyo." He noticed Dom's shoulders slightly relax so he took it as a sign to keep going, "few odd jobs here and there, till I saw his skill on a motorcycle. I asked him if he'd ever raced a car before, little shit gave me a grin said no, and took the keys to my Mazda. Got in the driver's seat and said, 'but you're going to teach me.' It's one of the reasons I taught Sean to drift, he reminded me a lot of Harry. Anyways after I taught him all about cars, he started racing for me, bike races, drift races, and quarter miles he won them all. Kid won so many cars in pink slip races, but didn't want any of them. Told me to sell or keep them he didn't care, I was already paying him enough. Things were going great, but one day a group of official people came to the shop asking about Harry Potter, and before I could even warn him he was gone. That was about a year and half ago, I called Twink a couple of times to see if Harry ever showed back up, but he's always told me no, guess he was here the whole time." Han sat down and looked towards his friend; Harry must have been fighting again to make ends meet.

Vince who had been quiet up until now asked, "Where did you meet him?"

"The Kabukicho area, largest red light district in Tokyo. DK had dragged me to yet another fight club; he loved the violence of it all, but was always to chicken to ruin that pretty face of his. Harry was fighting and DK took an interest in the kid, wanted him as another front line thug, among other things, but I thought he looked like he had other uses. Turns out I was right, and in the end Harry choose to work for me, and DK wasn't happy about missing out on a chance at the, "gorgeous green eye specimen'. Did he get this beat up in fight tonight? I've never seen Harry lose to anyone, especially not this bad."

"Nah man, he won the fight, but was attacked in the back alley, got taken down pretty hard wasn't sure if he was still alive there at the end." Brian told the man.

Han eyes turned cold as he asked, "How many were there?"

"Five," Dom answered, "It took five men to take him down. They took his cash, spat on him, and the kid never moved. Like Brian said I wasn't sure if he was still alive he looked so still, you couldn't even see breathing movements. The thugs were leaving when the leader told one of his own to take Harry's bike. Shocked the hell out of me when he got back up, he was going to fight them again. He said they would not be taking his bike, and damn it he sure as hell meant it. I've seen guys twice his size and strength go down after a beating like that and not get up. After we saw the group of bastards turn around to finish him off we got in there to help him out. Would have intervened sooner had we known he ran with you Han."

Han nodded at Dom, "I understand, we just bought our freedom last thing we need is to bring attention to ourselves by getting in street fights, we take enough chances by still racing."

"After we got the thieves out of there we talked to the kid, got his name, asked about family, friends, and a house. He said he didn't have any of those things; guess he didn't know you were here Han." Brian added.

Han laughed, "He wouldn't consider me a friend." At seeing everyone's raised eyebrows in his direction he explained, "He saw me as a boss; I was the only one who saw it as a friendship. Harry doesn't have friends. He was solider; lost his family in the war, and everyone else he considered family or friends betrayed him. It's all I really know about his past, not much to go on but getting Harry to talk about himself is not an easy task. He is loyal guy, and would help anyone who needed it, but never would expect loyalty, or favors to be returned. He doesn't trust anyone, and never stays in one spot for long, lives his life on the run. As far a home goes, he shared with me that he hasn't ever actually had a real home, not since he was one anyhow. The place he once considered a home is ridden with horrid memories of death and betrayal."

Mia who had just finished cleaning and stitching up the young man's wounds turn to look a Han with tears welled up in her eyes, "but he worked for you, didn't he stay with you?"

"No," he answered, "I offered but he turned me down, said he wouldn't know how to sleep in a real bed anymore."

Dom who had been oddly quiet while Han spoke turned towards his long time friend and asked, "What about the bike?"

"Don't know, but he had it before I met him, mentioned to him about adding some new parts on it once, only time I've ever seen anger in his eyes like that. He snapped, "the bike stays exactly like it bloody is.' Harry usually doesn't use any of the British slang he grew up with, when he does its shock or anger that causes him to slip. So I knew to back off and not ask again."

"Well I gave him crushed up pain meds, and stitched him up, but unfortunately there's not much else I can do for him." Mia said looking a little disappointed in herself for not being able to help him anymore.

"It's alright Mia he will be fine, Harry has looked worse than this before, and pulled through," Han replied hoping to ease some of Mia's worries.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Han!" She yelled before storming out of the room, with Brian hot on her heels as he mouthed 'hormones' to Han.

"Well I think were heading to bed," Letty said as Vince grabbed her hand ready to pull her towards their room. Letty and Vince had gotten together after she had come back to them. Dom had hoped to continue where their relationship had left off, right before he had left, and she been in a car accident that left everyone believing she was dead. However, the damage to her memory was to extensive and other than a few memories of Dom, including the one where he left her in hopes of keeping the cops off their trail, she didn't have any recollection of the love they once shared. It was pretty clear to the whole team that those gaps couldn't be healed no matter how hard Dom tried to fill them for her. Letty found herself just not feeling the same way as Dom, and he was a big enough man to let her go. It was a bit of sting when she ended up with Vince, but Dom was happy for them and was thankful for the closure. He was just thinking today that it was time for him to move on, and then he happened upon this beautiful stranger.

Dom nodded his head in their direction and then looked down at Harry, he had only exchanged a few words with Harry but he could see all the traits in him that Dom found attractive: determination, strong will to never back down and never lose, strength, loyalty, and most importantly a love for anything racing. He knew he wanted Harry, but the guy's wish to never be a part of a family would be a problem. Dom's family meant everything to him, and it was important for anyone he was with to see his family as their family. Maybe there was a chance he could convince Harry to trust him, trust them, maybe he could talk Harry into staying. Everyone in their group was consider a criminal after all, and they had bought off their freedom, Dom was sure they could buy Harry's too.

Just as Dom had made up his mind to convince Harry to stay he heard Mia yell out, "You Monster, GET OUT!" It was followed by a thud and Brian walking out with a pillow that Mia had obviously thrown at his head in his arms. Dom raised an eyebrow at him while the rest of the group including Letty and Vince, who had not made it to their room yet, started to laugh.

"I just tried to tell her that he going to be fine, and that she did a wonderful job fixing him up," he said while looking at Dom with a look of confusion on his face. She looked up at me and said, "fine? Fine, were you even listening to Han.' Which I said yes I most certainly was, he said that Harry had been in worse shape, and pulled through. She got off the bed and started to walk towards me, and said very seriously, "and you think that's fine?' I was going to say no, what I said is Harry is going to be fine, but she didn't give me a chance before she called me a monster, told me to get out, and threw a pillow at my head."

Just then Mia stormed in the room and threw a blanket at Brian, "since you and Han are both lacking something in the definition of fine you can stay with him!" Then she stormed back out of the room and slammed the door causing everyone to wince.

Dom looked over at his brother-in-law and saw him smiling like a stupid loon and had to ask, "Why you smiling you just got kicked out of your own room?"

"That's just the hormones, she not really all that pissed off at me, more the situation," Brian said with a shrug still smiling that goofy grin of his.

"That looked pretty pissed off there to me bubba," Letty said.

"If she was really angry she never would have thrown a pillow and a blanket at me," Brian answered, like it should have been obvious to everyone not just him.

Dom just rolled his eyes at Brian, one of toughest guys Dom knew, but when it came to Mia the guy was such a pushover. He was never like that with Letty, maybe that why it didn't work out between them. There was never any give from either of them.

Han interrupted his musing and smirked at Brian, "as much as I love you brother I have a 'friend' waiting for me in my room, and I'm not giving that up for you."

Brian looked over to Dom; he didn't even bother with Letty and Vince no one wanted to be in a room with those two, company didn't mean anything when it came to their sex lives. Dom shook his head no, and smirked at Brian. "You can use the couch, you've become so acquainted with it in this last month, I'd hate to take that away from you."

Brian pulled a face at mention of how many times he has slept on the couch lately, and then his face morphed into confusion. "What about Harry?"

Dom bent down and pulled the unconscious man into his arms, and stood with an ease. "I think it's time Harry got to sleep in a real bed."

Everyone except Han stared at their leader in oshock; Han was to busy staring Dom straight in the eyes to convey his message. Harry wasn't just some one off then dump person. Han wanted Dom to know that even though Harry didn't consider him family, Han did. Dominic met his friend's eyes and nodded. He wasn't going to hurt Harry. Dom then turned to everyone else with a snarl, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," everyone answered, Brian with a shit eating grin on his face that Dom narrowed his eyes at.

"Shut it O' Conner," he grunted as he made his way towards his room. Dom laid Harry down on his bed carefully to not open any of his wounds back up. He then flopped down on his couch that faced the bed and looked over Harry's sleeping form. His breathing wasn't as shallow and pained as it first was, so the pain killers seemed to have done him some good. Dom's eyes started to shut on the own accord as he thought about the best way to convince Harry to stay once he woke up.


	3. Ghosts

_Short and not that great of a chapter but it was needed to set up for what happens next…._

Harry woke up with a hard painful gasp. His ribs were on fire, and his face felt like he had gone ten rounds with a bludger. Which, thanks to Oliver's crazy Quidditch practices he knew exactly what that felt like. The next thing he realized was that he was not on his usual street corner, but on a bed. At first he was afraid of any decisions he had made last night, but then everything started to come back to him. Winning the fight, getting beaten, money stolen, the threat of those arseholes taking his bike, then the two guys helping him out and bringing him to their home, and then seeing Han again. Harry had tried really hard to forget Han, and not think about him as friend, but it was extremely difficult, and even if he knew in his own subconscious that Han was his friend he would never admit it out loud. Friends betray you plain and simple and he was never giving anyone else that opportunity.

Dom had woken up after hearing the loud gasp, but kept entirely still to not frighten the young man lying on his bed. He looked to be in deep thought, and Dom figured he must be recalling the events from the night before.

"You can move you know," Harry said, "I don't frighten easy."

Dom stood up from the couch and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Instead of taking it slow and testing out his injuries Harry moved quickly off the bed and just winced through the pain. "Fine, hardly hurts," he lied.

"I know a lie when I hear one, and even if impressed with your pain tolerance I don't like to be lied to."

"Noted," Harry answered instead of talking about how much pain he was in. "Look I don't have any money to pay you to thank you for your help last night and a place to sleep, but I can do odd jobs pretty much anything with a motor, Han can vouch." Dom shook his head no, and was just about to tell Harry that he didn't expect any payment, when Harry spoke in desperate voice. "Look I can't do free; I can't bloody owe anyone not ever again."

Dom saw the look in those green eyes, and quickly got an idea. "Alright, how about this, you work in my garage while you heal. Let's call it two weeks' worth of work?" Dom knew he was pushing with how long he said, but he wanted the guy to stick around for a while. Harry who was just relieved to not be in debt to anyone again nodded his head in agreement. "You stay here with the team while you work at the garage. Just like everyone who works for me you get room and board."

Harry shook his head no harshly, "I can't live in a house, no."

Dom wanted to push it, but he knew if he was too stubborn the guy might not agree at all. "Fine meals then. You don't have to sleep in the house, but we have a huge backyard with a hammock, is that agreeable?"

Harry took a good hard look at the man standing in front of him. The man was tall and all muscle, not an inch of fat to be found. He was bald, but Harry could tell that was by choice and not hereditary. He was in a plain white shirt and blue jeans, with a chain that had a cross hanging from it. He had that natural confidence that Harry once found attractive in Bill Weasley. He knew that Dom was completely his type, and if wanted he could find himself starting up something with the man, if the man was willing that is. Those thoughts were exactly the reason that Harry's logical voice in his head was screaming no, developing feelings for someone can never happen again. Especially while he was a wanted man. That last thought sent Harry on a down spiral of thoughts about the Wizzarding World that he had to physical shake his head out of.

"Look I appreciate the offer, but I'm a wanted man, and the people who I'm wanted by won't think twice about taking out someone else just to get to me."

"That means will be even then," Dom answered casually.

"Huh?"

"Every single one of the people that come and go from this house, and my garage are wanted. The people after us wouldn't think twice about taking you out to get to us either."

Harry stared at Dom in the eyes; Dom stared back, in the end Dom must have passed Harry's silent test because he gave a jerky nod of agreement.

"Great," Dom answered. "Let's go meet the team and grab a bite, before heading to the shop."

"I have to go pick up some of my things," Harry answered in hopes of getting out of the impromptu meeting, and breakfast. He didn't really have anything to go pick up, but he wasn't comfortable taking food from anyone.

"Meals remember, they are a part of the deal. Come on eat and meet the team first then we'll go pick up your stuff, and you can follow me to the shop."

Harry tensed his shoulders and followed the bigger man out of the room and into the kitchen. There were a bunch of people already sitting at the table. The other man who had helped him last night sat on the right by a beautiful women who looked very pregnant. On the other side sat another man who also had huge muscles, but wasn't as bulky as Dom. Beside him sat a pretty woman with dark black hair who looked like she didn't take any shit from no one. On the end farthest from the two men, was Han sitting in the chair with his legs kicked up on the table. He was reading what looked like to be a letter, and if the Hulk green ink was anything to go by Harry assumed it must be from Twink. There was an empty chair on Han's right beside the tough looking woman, that was pushed under the table and had no setting. There were two other empty chairs with settings right in front of them, one at the head for Dom, Harry assumed, and one on his right beside the other man that he knew. Dom pulled out Harry's chair and motioned for him to sit down. Harry did so with a jerk, he hadn't sat at table in a long time, and sitting with this many people he didn't know was causing him bit of distress.

Dom studied the man beside him, he was doing a great job of hiding his anxiety from the others, but Dom could see it in the way the man glanced around for the exit, and then along the room to map out a strategy in case things went south. Dom placed a hand on the Harry's arm under the table, to help him relax. Harry stared at him for a moment before he relaxed a bit. Dom felt his muscles tighten when he picked his hand up, so he moved his leg so it was touching Harry's. Harry had a look of gratitude in eyes for just a second, that was replaced with embarrassment, self loathing, and then it went back to blank. It all passed by so quickly that if Dom had blinked he would missed it. He gave Harry a small smile, and hoped that would ease the man's mind.

When Dom look up everyone averted their eyes, and acted like they didn't just witness the sweetness their leader showed, that they have never seen before. All except one that is. The tattooed bulky man was too concerned with his hunger to be bothered by anything else. "Finally you two show up, let's eat," he said while reaching for the spatula to place some eggs on his plate.

"Vince," Dom called out. "Don't be rude, introductions, and your saying grace since you reached for food first."

The man grumbled, "Well he knows my name now doesn't he?"

The woman beside him elbowed him in the stomach. "Letty," she said.

The man beside who he knew as Brian introduced the woman who sat on his right as his wife Mia. Harry looked at her and noticed the way her eyes took in all his wounds.

"Am I correct in assuming you were the one to stitch me up last night?" Harry asked.

Everyone stared at him in shock, Mia being the first to break out of it, "yes, how did you know?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been known to be tad bit observant. Thank you for stitching me up."

Dom snorted, more like observant to the point of being paranoid, but with the description Han gave about his life last night, Dom understood why that might be. Before Harry could make a comment about the snort Vince said grace, and start spooning up food on his plate. Everyone around them also started grabbing bowls and dishing themselves up some food. Dom waited and watched Harry for any sign that the man was going to put any food on his plate, and when he made no move to Dom grabbed his plate and piled food on top. Harry looked surprised at the amount of food he had been given, and Dom only shrugged. Harry waited till Dom filled his own plate to take a few small bites. Harry only took a few more bites of food before putting his fork down. At first Dom was disappointed that the man wouldn't eat, but then he realized that if Harry hadn't eaten in a while his stomach might not be able to take in a large amount of food.

Harry felt guilty about not finishing his plate, but he wasn't use to eating greasy filling foods, and couldn't take another bite. He looked at Dom with a slight concerned look, he didn't want to piss the man off by not eating the food he had been graciously given. Dom noticing the younger man's look of apprehension picked up the plate and passed it to Brian, who he knew was watching Harry's reactions just like he was. Brian not needing to be told what to do handed the plate of food over to Vince, who only grunted in thanks and poured it on top of his own food. Both men noticed the smaller one relax his shoulders in relief.

Han had taken the time to study Harry while everyone was too busy eating to notice where his concentration was. Harry was thinner than when Han had last seen him, which most likely meant that Harry hadn't been able to find a steady paycheck. He had bags under his eyes from lack sleep; Han figured the place Harry slept in wasn't in the safest alleyways. His face looked a bit swollen, bruised and bit raw from the beating last night, which brought up the bone he had to pick with the young man.

"Harry," Han said and waited till he had the green eyed man's attention. "I thought we had a deal, no more fight clubs?"

"Yes for exchange for working for you, I haven't worked for you for a year and half now Han. Also I believe the deal was no more Kabukicho fights, and I have not fought there since the night I started working for you." Harry answered with a smirk.

"Fair enough," Han answered. He had planned on waiting for a better more private time to ask Harry the endless questions he had, but he couldn't quite seem to keep himself from blurting them out. "Where did you go?" When he was met with Harry's silence he continued. "Why didn't you call, leave a note, or anything Harry? If you were in trouble we could have helped you, I could have helped you! I get it you didn't think of us as family, but we did of you. Twink spent months looking for you! Damn it Harry, I thought you had been taken in, or worse dead!" Han finished with a bang of his hand on the table.

Dom looked in shock at his friend. Han had never risen his voice before, he doesn't yell, he is the most laid back person that you could ever know. Last night he must have been too concerned about Harry's condition for his anger at his disappearance to show through. When Dom turned his head to get a better view of Harry all he could see was shame all over Harry's face.

"Because it was my fault they found you! I let myself get attached too comfortable! My unwillingness to leave after a month or two made it easier for them to find you! They followed you for a month before they decided I wasn't going to risk coming back! If I had come back they would have killed you Han! You, Twinkie, Reiko, Earl, and anyone else I've come in contact with. They only left you alive to use you as bait, hoping at some point I would mess up and return. Now I'm here putting more lives at risk, and I." Harry's eyes glazed over and he looked at Dom, "I can't do this, I know we had a deal, but I can't risk your family. I'll send you money when I earn some," Harry said.

He got up and made his way out the room, out the front door, and onto his bike. Everyone in the room heard the sound of bike starting up and leaving. It was Han's turn to look ashamed, he was embarrassed by his outburst and sick to his stomach that he had caused Harry to leave. Dom glared over at Han, and then looked at Brian, "come on lets go find him."

Han stood up to leave the room, "you won't find him, Harry is a ghost, and the only thing he does better than winning is disappearing. He could be in the same place as you, and you would never know."


	4. Infected

Han had been right every member of the team had been searching for the man for two week, and no one had seen him. Not even Tej's computer skills and mass network of people who reported L.A's comings and goings could find a trace of him. It was like Harry had went completely off the grid, he avoided all cameras expertly. Dom had started to lose hope and was going to call an end to the hunt when Brian's phone rang, and Tej was on the other end with news. Tej had caught sight of a sickly looking man matching Harry's description walking into a free clinic off a live street cam feed. Dom knew Harry must be really ill if he was willing to walk into a place where he could potentially be caught, and if he walked in front of a known street camera after being careful all the this time. Brian moved to follow Dom, but Dom stopped him.

"I think it's best if I just go," he said. Brian nodded his head in agreement and sat down in a chair.

Dom jumped into his car and rode downtown to the clinic. He went inside to the front desk and asked to be taken to Harry Potter. The ladies were hesitant at first, but he flashed them the Torreto smile and they easily melted under his charms. He was taken to the room just in time to hear the nurse speak to Harry, "I'm sorry sir but we have a strict policy, if you want the pills your name has to go in the system. It's to protect other clinics from falling prey to a drug scam."

He took a good look at Harry, the man look like he was about fall over in the chair, his face had mostly healed, but the recent blood stains on the back off his shirt let Dom know his back hadn't healed at all. He figured the stitches had broken open and the wound became infected since Harry's living conditions weren't compatible with cleanliness. He had sweat dripping down his face and his hair was mated with dirt. There were a few new bruises on his neck, that Dom knew were not from the incident two weeks ago.

"I'm not a drug addict," Harry snapped, "I'm injured and I just need something for the infection!"

"Then your name will have to be put in the system!" The lady snapped back.

Dom stepped into the room and shut the door, "Are you sure about that?" He asked while pulling five 100 dollar bills out of his wallet.

Both occupants in the room gasped in surprise, Harry at the fact Dom was there and the lady at the offer.

The nurse took the money and handed the pills to Dom, "I guess we can forget about the system just this once, he is injured after all."

Dom nodded in thanks and ushered Harry out of the room, and out the building. "Where is your bike Harry?"

Harry walked out of Dom's grip and motioned for the bigger man to follow. Normally he would have just ran, but his wounds became infected a week ago, and Harry was too ill to put up a fight. He took the man down a dirty disgusting alley, and pointed to the shadow behind a dumpster. Dom could barely see a small sliver of metal, but only because he knew where to look, Harry really was a master of hiding things 'including himself' in plain sight.

Dom looked over to the pale sick man and asked, "Han, is he allowed to drive the bike?"

Harry nodded instead of answering; he was feeling more tired by the second and staying in a standing position was taking too much effort. Dom noticed the way Harry was swaying and moved closer to him so Harry could lean against him. Dom wrapped one arm around Harry's middle and started walking him back towards his car, while he dialed Brian's number.

Harry was so dizzy and out of it from the fever that he could only understand Dom's side of the conversation. "Brian," he started, "bring Han to the third alley down by the clinic, behind the dumpster in the shadows is Harry's bike. Have Han bring it back to the house." Brian quickly agreed and asked about Harry's condition. Dom paused before answering and looked down at the practically sleeping man in his arm, "bad enough you should warn Han about making him leave again," he growled. Dom hung up the phone after that, he was worried about Harry and angry at Han, he didn't want to take that out on Brian.

Dom used his arm to lift Harry up just enough to place his feet on top of his own, so Harry didn't have to use his fading energy on walking. He knew Harry was just like him prided himself on his strength, so he didn't want to embarrass him by carrying the man in his arms in public. Harry had just enough lucidity to realize the man was trying to make sure that he wasn't seen as weak, as he helped him make it to the car. He was grateful the bigger man understood.

After Dom placed Harry in the car he climbed in the driver seat, started the car and took off. Once they were almost to the house he looked over at Harry and said, "you will stay this time." It was said in a tone coated in a don't bother to disagree authority.

Harry had never been that great with authority, nor had he ever been afraid of said authority, "Not going to happen."

"Oh I think it is, you see you don't like to owe people, and I just handed over 500 dollars on your behalf for some pills, some pills let me remind that are in my possession. So you're going to come with me, and hold up to your end of the bargain."

"Fine," Harry hissed, "nice to see you're not opposed to blackmail."

Dom just chuckled it had been two weeks and his attraction to the man was still running strong, he had been high strung and moody when the man disappeared. Luckily everyone in his family understood, and didn't give him shit about it. He was sure now that Harry was found, and his mood had been lifted the shit would come soon. His team respected him of course, but that didn't mean they were going to pass up the opportunity to tease him.

"I'm still not sleeping inside," Harry said.

Dom's hands tightened on the wheel, "So stubborn."

"It's what has kept me alive for so long."

Dom didn't reply, he just pulled into the drive way and got of his car. He opened the door and noticed Harry trying and failing to get up. "Let me just carry you," Dom whispered. It said a lot about the condition Harry was in for him to agree. Dom carried Harry into the house and told the first person he saw to grab some water, some bread and Mia. Letty took one look at the man in Dom's arms and took off in a hurry.

Dom was just about to take Harry into the bathroom to get him cleaned up when Han took him out of arms. They had just gotten back from picking up Harry's bike, when Han saw Dom and realized where he was going. At seeing Han grab Harry from him he let out a menacing growl. "Look I've cleaned him up before, let me do this. Harry is all about pride, and I know he wouldn't want you to see him like that."

Don nodded and left with a scowl, even though he was angry that someone else was taking care of his green eyed beauty, he knew Han had a point. He went to his room and got some clothes for Harry to put on, he knew they would be big, but the idea of Harry wearing anyone else's clothes made his stomach sick. He picked out a plain black tee and some pajama pants he never wore since he slept in boxers for the most part. He took a moment in the privacy of his own room to let all concern for Harry show, he didn't know why he felt so strongly for someone he had barley spent any time with but it didn't matter. Dom was going to convince Harry to stay, stay with him. It only took one moment more for Dom to gather all his thoughts and emotions, and he walked out the door and back to the bathroom. He waited in the hall until he heard the sound of the drain, and knocked. "Clothes," he yelled through the door. He heard a bit of shuffling and then the door opened and Han was standing in front of him with his hand held out. He saw Harry sitting on the floor with a towel draped over him, he looked much cleaner, but not any better health wise.

"Give me a second," Han said and closed the door. Han knew he had already pushed Dom to his limits by taking Harry from him; he wasn't going to push anymore by trying to help him walk anywhere else. "Okay," yelled Han. Dom opened the door and saw Harry leaning with his back against the wall, and Han holding him up.

Dom moved towards Harry and put his arm under his knees and swooped him up into his chest. "You gotta stop carrying me like this," rasped Harry, "it's demeaning."

Dom chuckled, "would you rather I shift you around and put your legs around my waist?" All bets were off he had a short time to make this man his, and he wasn't going waste a second of it. He was going to flirt, seduce with small touches, and any other trick he could think of. No one ever said Dominic Toretto played fair.

Harry gave a weak laugh, "Maybe," he answered not thinking the man holding him was serious.

"Consider it done," Dom said as he shifted Harry to where his arms went around his neck and legs went around his waist. The younger man lifted up his head and stared at the older, shock and embarrassment were written all over his face. He gave Dom's shoulder a small weak punch, that even if it had hurt it would have been worth it to Dom just to see that blush on Harry's face.

Harry put his head down on Dom's shoulder in mortification and mumbled, "I thought you were kidding."

Dom shifted the man even closer to his own body and chuckled, "you thought wrong."

If anyone in the living room was shocked at seeing how Dom carried the younger man into the living room they didn't say a word to show it. Dom put Harry on the couch, and took the water and bread from Mia. "Here Harry eat this," Harry took the bread and started to take small bites, "Mia I think the stitches on his back have opened?" He looked towards Han who nodded in confirmation.

Mia motioned for Brian to help maneuver her over to Harry, she didn't want to jostle him too much, but moving gently was a little hard in her condition. She sat beside him while Dom lifted him a bit so she could slide his t-shirt up and look at the wound. "Its infected Dom, I can't stitch it back up till the infection is gone." Dom nodded at her, and took the half of the bread that Harry didn't eat, and handed it to her. He shook out an antibiotic from one of the bottles in his pocket, a pain killer from the other, and handed the pills to Harry who popped them in his mouth. Dom then held the water glass up to Harry's mouth and let him take a gulp and swallow the pills. He watched as Mia rubbed some ointment on the wound and sat down by Harry to help keep his back off the couch.

For the first time since Dom had brought him in the room Harry looked up and noticed all the people standing around him. Everyone that he had already met at breakfast was there, and two more that he didn't know. "Uh hullo," he said. Everyone chuckled despite their worry, and Harry relaxed at the loss of tension in the room.

Mia put her hand on Harry's arm and asked, "how long since you've slept?"

Harry started to open his mouth to say he was fine but one fierce look from the pregnant women had him closing it again. "A while," he answered truthfully, "the spot I picked to crash in was apparently someone else's turf. They came around four days after I got there, and by then I was already in a bad way. I couldn't risk my bike by driving it my condition so I had no choice."

"You fought them." She interrupted, "in your condition, your bike meant more than your own health?"

"Always," he answered. He felt Mia tense beside him and added, "it's all I have left."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and asked, "Can I see it?"

After seeing his nod Mia with Brian's help got off the couch and walked outside to where she knew the bike was parked. Everyone but Dom and Han followed her outside.

Brian who held onto Mia as she made her way down the stairs asked, "why do you want to see the bike baby?"

"It's clear were not going to get out of him why it's so special, so I want to see for myself. Letty, Brian, Vince, Tej, and Roman all stood around Mia as she circled the bike. It was a pitch black Victory Gunner, she could see lights on the bottom that were tinted green. When she studied the side of the bike, she noticed a sliver decal on the side and got closer to read what is said. "Padfoot?" She said out loud, "what do you think that means?"

Brian moved closer to his wife and read the name she was looking at, "Maybe a nickname," he said. "Maybe that's who once owned the bike before Harry."

Mia nodded her head in agreement and went over to the other side. On the siding at the bottom close to the exhaust she saw five small decals. If you weren't looking for them you would have missed it. There was a Stag, a Lilly, a Lighting Bolt, a Dog, and a Moon. "Brian doesn't Harry have a faded lighting bolt scar on his forehead?"

"Yeah I noticed it the night you fixed up his face, but every other time he's been around it's been hidden behind his hair."

"So the lighting bolt is for him, maybe the four other stickers are for ones he's lost?"

"Maybe," Letty said, "but we're not going to know for sure until we get the kid to trust us."

Mia nodded her head in determination. "We will do it." When everyone gave her skeptical looks she added, "for Dom."

Everyone understood what she was saying, Dom wanted Harry to be a part of the family, so they needed to earn his trust and make him want to stay.

The group made their way into the living room to find Harry half asleep on Dom's shoulder. He had refused to sleep until everyone was back inside and away from his bike. Mia smiled at Harry when he met her eyes, "it's beautiful Harry."

Harry gave Mia a huge smile, one she was sure few people had been privileged to see. He turned to Dom and rolled his eyes, "guess you can man handle me again."

Dom picked up Harry and cradled him against his chest, "it's cute that you think you have a choice."

"I'm not cute," Harry slurred. The pain meds were finally starting to kick in and was pulling him under.

Everyone chuckled, Dom's being the loudest. "You are, especially when you try to act all tough when you're drugged up."

Harry growled, and looked up to notice Dom was heading towards the room that he woke up in the first time. "I told you no, no house," he said so slurred that Dom barley understood.

"You're such a stubborn ass," Dom ground out through his teeth as he turned around towards the back door.

"And you're a bloody wanker." Harry said a bit more clearly.

"A wanker?" He laughed. "Can't say I've ever been called a wanker before."

Harry smiled until Dom shifted him into a vertical position and laid down on the hammock with Harry laying on top of him. "What are you doing?" Harry asked bewildered.

"If you're going to sleep outside, then so am I," he whispered into Harry's ear.

After two weeks of almost nonexistent sleep Harry was exhausted, and the pain meds where doing nothing but adding to his alter state of mind, and loosing up his tongue. If he hadn't been so drugged, and tired he would have never shared his most private thoughts. "You have to stop being so nice to me," he whispered back.

"Why?" Dom asked.

"It will make it too hard to leave," he whispered again.

"Then don't leave," Dom said firmly, "stay."

The last thing Harry said before falling asleep was so quiet that Dom almost didn't hear, "then you'll leave."

When Dom felt Harry's body completely sag against him he knew he was asleep hard, and nothing was going to wake him.

Dom whispered to no one, "Who did this to you Harry, who broke your trust?"


	5. Curses and Tea

It was 2 in the afternoon before Harry started shift, Dom had been awake for hours but hadn't dare moved so Harry could rest. The antibiotics had worked quickly against Harry's fever and it broke sometime during the night if the sweat that covered the both of them was anything to go by. Everyone in the house had been awake since 9 am, and had been taking turns peeking through the sliding glass doors that led to the back. Han, Tej, and Roman stood in front of them laughing and cracking jokes at lunch time till Dom threw up his middle finger. They staggered quickly after that, having enough sense to be slightly afraid of the larger man. Brian however, being married to his sister and father of his unborn nephew or niece didn't have the same fear. So at 1 pm when Dom looked up to the door and saw Brian standing there cracking an invisible whip all he could do was laugh. Laugh and mouth, "your one to talk," which only made Brian laugh even harder before walking off. When the stirring stopped Dom felt every muscle in Harry's body tense, and jerk after he realized someone was under him and had their arms wrapped around his waist.

"Shh," said Dom, "it's just me, and my bladder happens to be full, so if you could do me a favor and not hit it that would be great."

Harry looked up to meet his eyes and blushed. "You didn't have to stay out here all night, you could of left to take care of that."

Dom smiled at him, "I told you, you sleep outside, I sleep outside. If you had just slept in the house I could have got up at anytime."

"You still could have," Harry argued, "I easily could have slept on the ground."

Dominic groaned, "you don't get it yet," he looked at Harry, "but you will." He couldn't help but laugh at the look confusion on Harry's face. "Come on, let's go inside, I have to piss, and I'm sure your clothes have been washed by now."

"I have clean clothes," Harry said as Dom carefully lifted him up and helped him get his feet steady on the ground.

"Here?" At seeing Harry's nod he asked, "where?" Harry grinned and started walking into the house at a slow speed. He opened the door and walked through the house to the bathroom. After a short bathroom break for both men he continued to make his way to the front door. Dom was worried Harry was going to bolt again, so he followed closely behind to Harry's bike. He used the key that Han had handed him last night to open up a compartment under his seat. He pulled out a backpack and flashed Dom with a smile. Having nothing to say, Dom just grunted in response. Both men made their way into the house Harry went into the bathroom and Dom to his room to also change his clothes. Dom threw on a black shirt like the one Harry had been wearing to sleep in. Put on his chain and change into a fresh pair of pants. He slipped back on his steel toe boots, and walked back to the bathroom. The door was still shut so he waited for Harry to finish. When Harry opened up the door he let out a snort. Harry was also in a black shirt with jeans. Dom noticed the chain around Harry's neck that was similar to his own, the only difference was were Dom's was a cross Harry's was a triangle with a circle in the middle that had a straight line going from the top of the triangle to the bottom. Dom closed the space between them and picked up the chain, he had never seen a symbol like that and had no clue what it was. When he looked up at Harry's face he noticed that his hair had been combed, but still had a bit of a shaggy look to it, and the dark circles under his eyes had dimmed. That pleased the older man, and he knew with a few more good sleeps they would be completely gone. After he was done taking in all of Harry's appearance he stepped back and looked down at Harry's feet. He too snorted, their choice of clothing was almost exactly the same, they only difference was the necklaces and Harry's steel toe boots were black instead of brown. The bigger of two wasn't sure if it was egotistical or not for him to be even more attracted to Harry when he was dressed like him, but he didn't exactly care. The tight black shirt on Harry showed off what muscles Harry did have, which was more than Dom had originally thought.

"You didn't have to wait, like you said I owe you and you have the pills I need. I won't leave again." Harry said a bit exasperated.

"Noted." Dom replied, "but I wasn't standing here to keep you from leaving. I was going to put more of this on your back," he said while holding up the tube of ointment." Instead of saying anything Harry turned around and walked in to the bathroom and left his back to Dom so he could have access. Once again the space was closed between the two, and Harry's shirt was carefully lifted so the angry swollen cut was exposed. Dominic started to rub the ointment in as quickly as possible; he was having a bit of trouble with his control. He wanted to rip the shirt off the rest of the way, and expose more of Harry's body, but he knew that the time wasn't right. He was hoping that the sound of the other man's harsh breathing meant that their close proximity was having an effect on him as well. After he finished he pulled Harry's shirt back down, and took a few steps back, the blush that was on the younger's face when he turned around did nothing to help with the older's control. Harry broke eye contact first, and Dom turned around and started to walk down the hall with Harry behind him. The walk to the living room was enough to calm both men down and by the time they made it into the room nothing on their faces gave away the tension they experienced just mere moments before.

The crew was all in the living room watching TV when both men walked into the room. Vince was sitting on a chair with Letty draped on his lap. Mia was on that inflatable ball that she insisted on getting because she read somewhere it was great for pregnancy; Brian was hovering closely around her because he thought the whole idea of a pregnant woman on a big round ball was wholly unsafe. Tej, Han, and Roman were all sitting on the couch arguing over only god knows what. When everyone heard the sound of two people walking into the room they all looked up, and what they saw was too much for them to handle. Everyone busted out laughing so hard. Letty fell out Vince's lap from laughing, and Brian was holding on to Mia to keep her from to falling on the floor too. Tej and Roman were laughing the hardest, and the loudest, while Han just lightly chuckled. He knew that's how Harry always dressed; he just never really put it together in his mind that Dominic and Harry had the same style.

Both men looked at each other and then gave everyone in the room a glare that said shut up. This however just made everyone laugh even harder, since their glares were just alike. Once things started calming down, Mia yelled out, "I can't believe there's two of them." Which just started everyone back up again. Harry and Dom were both greatly annoyed at the outburst and started to cross their arms when Harry noticed they were doing it at the same time. Which made the room explode again, "Oh naff off you bloody wankers," he snarled out. Dom held up a finger, while Harry held up two in a V shape.

Harry turned around and walked out, while mumbling about a cup of tea, with Dom right behind him.

"Tea? We don't have any tea Harry." He called after him.

"Blimey! No tea?" He yelled out.

The giggles and laughs followed them all the way out of the room.


	6. Questions of Regret

One hour and a trip to the store later everyone was calmly sitting in the kitchen watching Harry make what he said was a proper brew. "Nothing like that rubbish you tossers try to pass off as real tea," he had told them.

Han was greatly amused, he always found it hilarious when Harry got in his annoyed mood, and started using his native born slang in every sentence. Everyone watched as Harry prepared two cups, and handed one to Mia. Han couldn't help but to ask, "and why does only she get a cup of this, "proper brew' Harry?"

"None of you prats deserve one after the way you took the piss."

"What?" Vince asked confused.

"You know taking the piss, making fun of someone."

Dom was standing against the wall and taking in the scene in front of him, he might not have like having everyone laughing at him, but it certainly did relax Harry around them. "Mia was laughing too, you know."

"Yes, but she's pregnant, and for that she deserves a fresh cuppa, plus tea is good for the little poppet." Harry replied flippantly. He wasn't going to admit that he felt a small connection with Dom's sister and deep down he wanted her to like him.

Mia stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Dom rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, and looked over to watch Harry drain the last bit of tea from his cup. The man looked even more relaxed than before, looks like they were going to need to stock up on tea with a Brit in the house now. "Alright everybody who's going to the garage today load up, were heading out." Brian, Han, and Roman were the only ones who stood.

The group of men all walked outside, Harry started to make his way towards his bike, but was grabbed around the waist by Dom. "I told you I wasn't going to run off again," he said.

Dominic for what felt like the hundredth time in one day rolled his eyes. "You're on pain meds Harry, ones that alter your perception. I just think you should hold off on riding for now."

Harry's lip jutted out just enough to be considered a pout and then wiped it completely off his face with a glare. Dom stood his ground and stared back. After a minute or so Harry knew he wasn't winning this one, and gave his bike a sad forlorn look. Harry was pulled away and deposited in the front seat of the Chevelle. When Harry looked over at Dom to let him know just how unhappy he was with being man handled once again, Dominic flashed him a toothy grin that had Harry at a loss for words. So Harry did what any mature adult in his situation would do, crossed his arms and didn't make a sound the whole way there. Of course with the way that these guys drove it was really only 6 minutes until they were parking in front a huge garage.

The shock of the size and look of the garage pulled Harry out of his angry silence. "Bloody hell."

Brian gave a laugh, "Glad you like it."

"What you do rob a bank?" Harry asked.

"Close," said Han, "a police station, that held a mob bosses' safe."

Everyone turned around to see Harry give an understanding nod. When Harry looked around he saw everyone staring at him in shock, "What?" He asked, "you think I was going to run off in fear and shock? I've actually robbed a bank people, one with a harsher punishment than prison for thieves."

Dominic smiled at the lithe man and flipped on the lights. If Harry was impressed before, he was more so now when he got a look at all the cars lined up. He started walking around admiring each and everyone. Dom knew he needed to get busy and start working on fixing up the Charger again, but at the moment he was content in watching Harry bounce around between cars looking like a kid in a toy store. That was until Han called Harry's name to the back room where everyone knew a motorcycle was. Dom followed Harry, he had always wondered why Han brought a bike with him when he left Tokyo, but now he was pretty sure it belonged to Harry.

When Harry walked into the room and saw his Aprilia RSV4 that was his primary racing bike in Tokyo he looked over at Han in shock. "You brought it with you?"

Han shrugged slightly embarrassed by the sentiment he knew it showed. "It was that or let Twink hawk it for a low ball price."

Harry snorted and went over to his bike he ran his hand along the seat, when he was done checking every part of the bike he nodded at Han. "Thank you."

Dom moved from his place by the wall and stood beside Han, "Where'd you get it?"

Both Han and Harry started laughing. Han decided that he would tell the story, and let the other man catch his breath since the laughing had cause Harry a bit of pain. He turned to Dom to see him moving towards Harry and leading him to a couch they had in the back. Han followed and began. "Harry was running deliveries and pickups for me, he had been out all day when he finally caught up with me in DK's storage room. We were handling some monetary aspects of the business when Harry walked in with a large stack of cash. DK had a bit of thing for Harry back then." Harry snorted and Han smirked at him. "He placed his hands on parts of Harry's body where they didn't belong, while insisting that Harry was property of the Yakuzi."

"I'm no one's property," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Which is what he said to DK, who naturally didn't like being told no." Han gave Harry an exasperated smile. "Things escalated quickly and Harry had threatened to remove DK's favorite body part, so I had to act quick. Challenged him to a little bet, Harry and his bike up against DK's best rider and his."

"Oh the Italian hated that guy, thought he was some kind god in leather pants." Harry grouched.

Han laughed, "by all means Harry's Gunner was outmatched by the Aprilia, but Harry won it, like magic."

Harry rolled his at the mention of magic. "You don't need magic to win a race against someone who doesn't know how to drive the bike they were sitting on."

"Anyways," Han continued, "after the race the Italian called cheat, and refused to hand over the keys."

Dom asked Han, "So how did you get the bike?"

"I didn't, Harry did." Han answered, "He beat the living shit out of the guy, it was harsh and fast, and they guy readily handed over the keys when he was done. After that DK had a good healthy dose of fear when it came to Harry and his fist, didn't stop him from hitting on Harry, but he never called him property again."

Harry decided it was his turn to ask some questions, he stood up and stared down Han, "you going to tell me why you left? DK catch up on your skimming off the top?"

Han smirked; Harry had always been quick and observant, "Something like that." Han motioned for Harry to sit back down; the man still didn't look the best. "After you left an American moved in, and made himself a target of DK. Had a thing for Neela."

Harry snorted, "Who didn't?"

"You," Han said with a smirk. "If I remember correctly your taste always ran in the other direction than soft and delicate."

Harry blushed when Dom turned his head to look at him. Dom smiled in a way that was nothing but cocky. Now that he knew for sure that Harry batted for the home team there was no holding him back.

Han knew Harry was going to kill him later for letting that little detail slip, but he wanted to help his friend out in his plans of winning over Harry. Han just wanted his younger friend to stay this time, join the family, and maybe if there was a serious relationship going on between the two he wouldn't run off when things got sticky. At Harry's glare Han decided to finish the story to distract Harry from his homicidal thoughts. "I taught him how drift, Sean was good, not as good as you though," he added at seeing Harry's eyebrow raised. "It wasn't long after Sean beat Morimoto and won me his '86 corolla that Takashi started poking his nose in to my dealings."

"You soaked the matches in gasoline one too many times Han."

Han snorted at the irony, "I had help the first time."

"No way bro!" Harry said with a shake of his head. "You're the one that kept parading around DK with your arms around me, just to piss him off."

Han laughed, "After he found out about my less than loyal habits he came after me. Sean helped get me out there by driving behind me; he was able to distract him just long enough that I slipped away. After I left Sean challenged DK to a race, loser leaves, in front of his Uncle. Sean won became the new DK, and Takashi was forced to leave. Twinks met up with me on the edge of town, and let me know it was clear to come back, but I told him it was time for me to go. Told him to call me if he found you, and to make Sean's ass keep up my shop. Found Dom in Brazil and we pulled off the police station heist, and all had enough money to buy our freedom and live under the radar, which leads us to this." Han finished by motioning around him at the shop. "What about you, where you been for the last year and half?"

Harry tensed he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell this story, but part of him wanted to stay with his friend, Dom, and their family so he steeled himself and began talking. "Egypt." At Han's incredulous stare he continued. "At first I was there to check out the illegal street races, you thought Tokyo was doing some crazy shit you should have seen thy way they do it there. Quarter miles with drifting in out and around cars, and of course you know me I'm like an addict needing a fix I was in the thick of it. It didn't take long for me to make a name for myself, win some money, a car, and make some enemies. Spent many of night fighting with a gun held to my head. But other than those few low skilled thugs I didn't have many problems, things were going pretty good, but my stupidity and need for some familiarity knew no bounds." Harry took a second to think about how he was going to tell this part of the story, how he would leave out the bits of magic and twist enough to make it sound completely muggle. "I found myself looking for the one person from my past I couldn't forget about in Cairo. Found him, and I started something up with him again. He worked as an Egyptologist, in and out of dangerous tombs all day, so I went against my better judgment and stayed with him in his camp. It was still sleeping on the ground, but the cover was nice, overall the not being alone was the nicest part. I've should of seen it coming but I was too distracted."

"Love?" Han asked.

"Lies," Harry hissed. "It was too good to be true, you know? The one who got away, the one who promised of a future." At this point Harry stood and walked to the corner of the room and faced the wall. Dom and Han turned to look at each other. Dom with anger in his eyes, and Han with worry. "I should have seen the signs! I was so stupid; now that I have a clear head I can see it all so perfectly. I had been there for two days before the bitching started. He hated the racing anything to do with it made him angry. Said it was illegal, and immoral, didn't understand why I could leave behind my once "good guy ethics for 10 seconds worth of speed,' so I put it on hold. I told him I wouldn't go down to the square, and I didn't. So for months I stayed with him and worked in this lost underground tomb, it wasn't the high I got from racing but the deathly traps and climbs made it interesting. I thought everything was fine until we came back to camp one day, and I was suddenly surrounded by the same people I had been running from. One of them being his younger brother, who was once my best friend." He turned and looked at both men who sat very still listening to the story. "The bastard had sold me out. Turns out it wasn't the racing he hated, just me having access to a fast vehicle."

Harry had already told both men more than he planned, but it was like vomit coming out of his mouth once he started he just couldn't stop. "They took me in, I'm not sure how much time passed with me being locked up, they used every method of torture they could think of to get me talk, admit my crimes and for me to tell them where some more important possessions of mine were hidden, but I wouldn't. Luckily for me a business partner of mine in Bulgaria broke me out took me and my bike back to Bulgaria with him, and I worked for him for a while doing some specialty jobs."

Han thought he knew what kind of jobs Harry was talking about but wanted to make sure, "speciality?"

"What they trained me to be in the war Han, once an assassin always assassin." Han nodded, and Dom eyes went wide at the admission. "My associate is a very wealthy sports star, we met in my fourth year of schooling, he has created quite the secret empire for himself and rules over it with a heavy fist. He might be a bit on the violent side, but he does good for the people of Bulgaria, and only kills when it's to keep them safe. So I went after his bigger enemies, petty mob bosses, murderers, and rapists. Once I was done with the job he helped smuggle me into American, where I decided to see what L.A. had to offer."

Harry turned his eyes to Dom, "regret wanting me to stay now?" Dom narrowed his eyes, he knew Harry expected to tell him to leave, to not come back, but that wasn't going to happen. Dom motioned for Han to leave the room and started to walk towards Harry. If Harry was afraid he wasn't showing it and stood his ground, which only made Dom even hotter. He stopped so close to Harry that the tip of their shoes were touching. Brown eyes met green and stayed linked for more than a minute before Dom grabbed Harry around the waist and hoisted him around his body, and attacked the smaller man's mouth. He walked over to the wall until Harry's back met it, and pulled his lips off of Harry's, "No," he answered. "I don't"


	7. Choices

It had been three days since the kiss happened, and it hadn't led to anything more than constant flirting, and sexual tension for both men. Harry still wasn't willing to let himself be open to another knife in the back, and Dom wasn't willing to go further till Harry was completely his. Harry still held his ground and slept outside, while Dom held his and also slept in the backyard. For the past three nights Harry had laid on the ground, and Dom had waited for him to fall asleep before picking him up and laying him on top of himself in the hammock. It was the third morning that Harry woke up in Dom's arms when he decided to say something about it, "this is becoming a thing for you isn't?"

Dom just laughed and pulled Harry closer, "Now you're getting it."

Both men got up and went through the motions of getting ready for the day, they both still looked similar in their dressing styles since Harry had taken to wearing the garage work shirts Dom had given him the second day at work. It fit him perfectly and Dom's mouth watered a bit each morning at the sight of the other man. Harry had noticed a day ago that the shirt had Dom's name on pocket, and asked the man about it. Dom only replied with a shrug, and Harry knew the man had purposely ordered it that way.

The way Harry eased into a routine and camaraderie with the team worried him about the attachment he was beginning to develop. It was becoming so easy to imagine himself staying, starting a relationship with Dom, and being part of a family once again. What scared him more was he was beginning to decide that's just what he was going to do, but he knew that it still wasn't safe, and a relationship with the older man could never happen with all of Harry's secrets.

Harry didn't speak during breakfast, or lunch unless he was directly spoken to, his head was a mess, and he was trying to figure out what he should do with these new feelings. Everyone had given him a few worried looks that he didn't notice, Harry had quickly filled a hole in their family and they were concerned he was going to run again.

It was late in the evening when Dom finally decided how to bring the younger man out of his thoughts, "Brian."

"Yeah Dom," Brian answered.

"Call Tej, and load up, we're going racing." Harry's eyes which had been cloudy with thought all day lit up in excitement. Dom didn't think it was possible but they lit up even more to almost glowing when he told Harry, "Get your bike I want to see what you can do."

The whole group even Mia who wouldn't be attending was in good spirits, she saw Harry as a brother and was worried sick that he was going to leave soon. She hoped Dom's idea worked and waved goodbye to everyone, as she plopped down on the sofa to enjoy some peace.

When they made it to the street the racing was happening on it was already packed. Loud music was blasting from several different cars and people where in large groups beside them having a dance off. Harry saw Tej in the middle of the crowd taking money and speaking into a megaphone, he waved.

"Alright, alright I got a real treat for everyone right here!" He yelled. "I know we usually only race cars, but tonight were going to see a little bike racing!" Harry smiled at Dom and cruised his bike over to the starting line where three other racers were lined up.

"What's the price going to be tonight boys?" Tej yelled out.

"3 large," Dom called out and walked over to Tej to hand him the money.

"Alright you heard the man, now hand over the money or back on outta here." Tej said while counting what Dom handed him, they were family but Tej took money very seriously.

While Tej was collecting money Dom walked over to talk to a glaring Harry. Dom smiled and held his hands up in surrender, "What? How else were you going to get the money?"

Harry scowled, "I hate owing people for favors."

"It's only a favor if you lose."

Harry relaxed and laugh, "Well that's not going to happen."

Dom squeezed Harry's arm and walked off to the side to stand beside Brian. Brian leaned over and whispered to Dom, "you sure this is a good idea? He could win and decide to move on out."

Dom looked at Brian and crossed his arms with a soured look, "that's what I need to find out Brian."

Brian nodded and turned his attention to the race, all four racers had just taken off. It was a long curved stretch that had some gruesome turns, and one sharp one around a monster of a truck, that left very little space for even a bike to get through. Harry had easily surpassed the first two racers, and was looking to pass the last when they came to the turnaround spot. The racer in front tried to ram his back wheel into Harry's front tire. It would have sent Harry flying off had he not thrown the bike up to be supported by the back wheel, and use the momentum to do a complete 360 away from the other rider. When he was facing the right direction he threw down the bike and started speeding to the finish line.

Han looked over to Dom, who had a look of pure want on his face, "huh guess they were doing some crazy shit in Egypt."

Dom gave a breathless chuckle and watched as Harry passed the other guy and crossed the finish line. All Dom could do was stare at the green eye wonder as he was surrounded by fan's. Tej broke it up and handed Harry his winnings. Harry broke off 500 hundred and handed it over to Tej (always tip the organizer), and then walked over to Dom and placed 3000 into his hands. When Harry looked up to give Dom a smug smile he was blown away by the hunger the man had in his eyes. Harry had just stepped up to close the space between them when someone placed their hand on his shoulder and jerked him around. Harry having the extraordinary tuned reflexes he did grabbed the offending arm, and flipped its owner onto the ground face first. He twisted the arm even higher and shoved it into the middle of the guy's back. After the man was down for the count Harry hissed, "Can I help you?"

Tej who had heard the all the noise started to walk over. "You cheated," the guy spat out.

Dominic looked at Tej, "really Tej I thought we agreed to stop letting cry baby pussies in here."

"We did, this one must of snuck through." Tej bent down and looked at the guy that Harry was holding down in the eyes. "Now this is what's going to happen, I'm going to call my man off, and you're going to get up, get on your bike, and drive away. If you decide not to, and that is your choice, I'm going to him turn lose, and you'll be drinking all your meals out of a straw, feel me?"

Harry let go of man who gave out a yelp at the pain from his arm being released. He got up and turned to face the guy who had just held him down, and was trying to decide if he could take him. When he saw the person that was standing slightly behind him, Dominic Toretto, he decided very quickly to get on his bike and leave.

Everyone in the group except Han had raced at least once. Brian and Roman had each won a little less than 10 grand in their races. Even Dom found some out of town racers to bet against. He won his race, which always was a great feeling, but he found that it somehow dulled in comparison to the feeling he got when he saw the look on Harry's face when he stepped out of the car. Harry's pupils were blown wide, and he looked like he would have jumped Dom that very moment had they been in private.

Dom figured if that what Harry was really feeling he wasn't going to waste any time, he took his money grabbed Harry threw his keys at Brian, and guided the smaller man over to his bike. Dom climbed on and motioned for Harry to do the same. Dom knew Harry was turned on, he could feel his hardness behind him, so he drove as fast as he could to the garage and pulled in, both men got off the bike, and Dom once again hoisted Harry up and around his waist and started to devour his mouth, he unlocked the door and made his way in without breaking the lip lock once. He fell backwards on one of the couches, only then did he stop. "Harry," he said in a deep husky voice. "Tell me you will stay."

Harry looked up at Dom his green eyes full of lust, "I already told you I would, we have a deal."

Dom shook his head in exasperation Harry still didn't get it. Dom decided he was going to have to spell it out for the other man. "No Harry I'm not talking about the deal, tell me you're going to stop running Harry, tell me you will stay, tell me you're going to stay with me."

Harry looked like he was going to fall into temptation and say yes, but instead he said, "there are things you don't know, I have more secrets then a teenage girl's diary. You might want me to stay now, but what about if I can never tell you the truth, what about if you don't like the truth?" Harry asked.

"Secrets from your past?" Harry nodded. "Then I don't give a damn, all that matters is right here and now, and I promise you Harry I won't leave you."

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll stay." He didn't have time to say anything else before Dom was grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head leaving only his necklace dangling on his chest. Dom then attached his lips to Harry's neck and caused him to arch up into Dom's already hard member.

They continued that way for hours, mapping out each other bodies and mouths, and learning about each other on a more intimate level. On the few occasions that Harry's brain began to work on overdrive to push anxiety ridden thoughts through, Dom kissed them away and whispered one sentence that gave Harry, more hope than he's felt in a long time.

"I promise I won't ever betray you."


	8. Teacups and Files

In an office in Britain sat the Minster of Magic having a meeting with Gringotts curse breaker William Weasley. "Look Bill I'm sorry to call you away from Egypt, but I need the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Art's position removed. I thought it would have broke with You-Know-Who being dead, but it's still there. Last year's teacher died of some unknown curse, and now it's even harder to find someone to fill the post, not that it wasn't already hard enough."

"I understand, I will have to go to Hogwarts of course and study the wards, but I'm..."

Bill was interrupted by his sister in law Hermione Weasley bursting through the door. "Minster we got him!" The man stood up from his chair and grabbed the file that was in her hands and studied it. "I was once again searching through any and all posts made about street racing on the internet and found his picture."

"You were right Mrs. Weasley he couldn't stay away from the racing could he?"

"No sir, he was the same with flying it was only a matter of time till he showed up for a race, and someone posted about it. The best part is they also identified the man in the picture beside him, as one Dominic Toretto. I did some research and found out he too is known criminal in the muggle world. Since I knew the location was L.A., and had a name it didn't take my muggle informants long to get me an address. It looks like Potter has made himself pretty comfortable with these muggles, and doesn't look to be leaving anytime soon."

"Wonderful news, we have time to gather a team and prepare, the man has evaded capture one too many times, and I tire of this wild hippogriff chase. I say we go try to capture him once more, and if we are unsuccessful the knowledge about the Hallows be damned, we'll send out dementors in a cloaking spell to get the job done. I am certainly glad to have you on the team, with your muggle knowledge of the internet, I think everyone wants to wrap up this job and move on."

"Oh Hi Bill," said Hermione when she realized they weren't alone in the room. "We finally caught him, all that information you gave us about Harry's new life has paid off."

"I'm glad I could help you out, it was too easy to make Harry believe I really cared about him."

"Yes, he's always been a bit needy when it comes to love, always was his weak spot."

The other man in the room threw the file down on his desk, "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short Bill, but I must go and alert the Aurors."

"No problem Minister, I completely understand, do you mind if I finish my tea before heading out?"

"No, no of course not, just leave the cup on the tray when you're finished Bill, and we'll discuss the D.A.D.A curse in depth later, yes?"

"Yes of course, I'm jumping at the chance to visit ol' Hoggywarts again," Bill said with a smile.

The minister gave Bill a smile and walked out the door yelling back as he went, "who isn't?"

Bill raised his teacup up to his lips and took a drink as he watched the two Ministry officials leave the floor. Once the elevator door they were behind shut, Bill took a look at the address on the file. He sat his cup down, made his way out the office wishing the secretary a good day, and made his way to the apparition chamber. Where he apparated home, and from there apparated once more.


End file.
